


Necking?

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie learns something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking?

The first time she brushed her hand over Nick's neck, she really hadn't understood.

That is no longer true, as he touches her with a finger down her throat.

"I suppose the entire concept of necking must have struck your... our crowd as a little crazy-making," Natalie says once she's found control. There is desire and fear and anger all mixed in it. Rumors of those who only feast on other vampires have been taught to her.

"You might say that," Nick answers with a smile, before he leans in to add a kiss along the line he had traced.


End file.
